ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Chernabog (Fantasia)
Chernabog is a fictional character who appears in the Night on Bald Mountain segment of Walt Disney's Fantasia (1940). He is a massive nocturnal demon who holds power over various restless souls. He is considered among the most visually impressive characters appearing in Disney's films along with the most malevolent of all Disney villains, and has made appearances in several Disney-related media. Despite that his segment of the movie didn't last very long, Chernabog was a horrifying character, especially among younger audiences. His name is taken from Chernobog, an evil deity of Slavic mythology; the name is Slavic for "black god." He is considered by many to be one of the greatest Disney villains of all time (an irony since his appearance is very brief). Fantasia Chernabog is first seen when he awakes on top of Bald Mountain. It is Walpurgis Night and, using the powers of darkness, he raises ghosts and monsters from a nearby town with a cemetery. He then also summons fire and makes the ghosts and the other creatures in his control, dance and fly around, much to his delight before he throws them into the volcanic pit and resurrects them as demons. Chernabog is at the height of his power but he is crippled when he hears the tolling of the Angelus Bell. He is then forced to cower when the morning arrives; it leads into a musical rendition of the Ave Maria, symbolizing the triumph of life over death. Theme park appearances Fantasmic! In Disney theme parks, he appears as one of the villains in both versions of the Fantasmic! nighttime spectacular at Disneyland in Anaheim, California and the Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida. Here, he appears as one of the villains the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, evokes to fight Mickey Mouse. In both versions, his role in Fantasmic! is similar to his role in Fantasia, with him summoning ghosts. In the end, Mickey defeats the villains with his imagination, and Chernabog is destroyed along with the other villains. As in Fantasia, he still has no speaking dialogue, but growls, cackles, and screams during his appearances in the show. SpectroMagic He also appears as a parade float in SpectroMagic at the Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida. His float is a volcano, which unfolds to reveal Chernabog. Once Upon a Dream Parade Chernabog appears on the fifth parade float of Once Upon a Dream Parade in Disneyland Park in Disneyland Resort Paris. He sits on top of his mountain, surrounded by other villains such as Maleficent, Hades and Scar. Other appearances Kingdom Hearts Chernabog appeared in the Disney/Square Enix crossover game Kingdom Hearts as a powerful surprise boss who ruled over the "End Of The World", serving as the fight before Ansem. His role and motivations are unknown; he receives no dialogue, and is neglected to be given an entry in the game's journal. Chernabog attacks by breathing fire, invoking an eruption from the mountain he stands in, summoning spirits to attack Sora, and flinging balls of fire. "Night on Bald Mountain" serves as the music during this boss battle in the North American version of the game, making him the only Disney villain in the game to have his own unique boss music. It should also be noted that Chernabog's legs are shown in this game to be partially buried in the mountain. The fire in the mountain goes all the way up to his upper legs, though he can cause it to surround him in a huge eruption. Chernabog remains one of only 3 characters in Kingdom Hearts that does not appear as a journal entry, alongside Anti-Sora (KH only) and Glut The Great White Shark from ''The Little Mermaid''. Disney's House of Mouse Chernabog is also seen as a guest in Disney's House of Mouse where he is voiced by Corey Burton. Here, he is more of a provider of comic relief than an actual villain, often making statements unexpected of such an intimidating creature. In one particular episode, he sheepishly admits to Clarabelle Cow that he's afraid of the dark. However this conflicts with another episode, in which, during a blackout, he admits that he "kind of likes the dark". In the Mickey's House of Villains direct-to-DVD movie, he is shown to have some sort of relationship with Maleficent's dragon form, stating (during the song) that he loves her work. They are seen again together shortly before Mickey's fight with Jafar, during the sequence that parodies The Rite of Spring segment from Fantasia. In one episode he even reenacts a part of the Night on Bald Mountain segment before Pete tries to push him (and Bald Mountain) away with a bulldozer, which provokes the evil spirits that chase the selfish cat out of the club. The Kingdom Keepers: Disney at Dawn Chernabog makes an appearance in the second book of The Kingdom Keepers series, Disney at Dawn. Though he is mentioned numerous times throughout, his major role is at the end of the book, where it is revealed that he has been trapped by Disney Imagineers in the form of the Yeti in the Disney's Animal Kingdom attraction Expedition Everest. He is freed by the evil fairy, Maleficent, and flies out of the man made mountain, before escaping capture and escaping from the park. In a cliffhanger ending, it is reported he and Maleficent have most likely taken shelter in He is likely to return in the third installment of the series. Vault Disney Intro During the intro to the now-defunct Vault Disney time slot, Chernabog could be seen coming out of Bald Mountain and spreading his wings. ''Disney's Halloween Treat Chernabog appears in a shortened version of the ''Night on Bald Mountain sequence from Fantasia. Miscellaneous *While officially a pagan god, it should also be noted that Chernabog might have originally been intended to be Satan: when "Night on Bald Mountain" appeared on the original Wonderful World of Disney, Walt Disney referred to Chernabog as "Satan himself." * In the Nostalgia Critic's Top 11 Disney Villains list, Chernabog is the Number 1 Greatest Disney villain of all time due to being, according to the critic, The Devil himself. *Chernabog's impressive appearance has inspired many villains, such as Lucifer from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne or Black Doom's final form, Devil Doom, in ''Shadow the Hedgehog''. *In the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Mandy has a dream (after eating spoiled pizza) where she is Chernabog. * In the Rocko's Modern Life episode "Sugar Frosted Frights", Filburt turns into a crazed parody of Chernabog after consuming copious amounts of candy after a life of never eating candy. External links *Chernabog at disney.go.com *His creator's profile in the Internet Movie Database Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney villains Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional necromancers Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:1940 introductions